


The Vacation Ends

by Swan_Secrets



Series: The Vacation [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Regina's vacation is over but she and Emma aren't ready to say goodbye.





	The Vacation Ends

“I’m not ready for you to go.”

Regina looked Emma on the eyes and said “I’m not ready to go either but movies with eighty million dollar budgets don’t wait for their actresses to take extended vacations.”

“You’re the star right? Diva it up a little.”

“I wish I could.”

Emma nodded and turned into her back, looking up at the ceiling instead of at Regina. She regretted every moment they had wasted dancing around the subject of their mutual attraction. It had taken a whole week, half of Regina’s vacation in Storybrooke for them to spend the night together for the first time. Since then Regina hadn’t spent a night in her room at Grannies Bed and Breakfast.

And now, inevitable as sunset, it was Regina’s last night in Storybrooke. Technically since it was after midnight it was already the day Regina would be leaving. Emma had known from the beginning that this was just a bit of fun while Regina was in town. She had gone into this knowing there was an expiration date carved in stone. What she hadn’t known was how much of a black ache it would cause in her chest when the day arrived. Regina was in her bed for the last time and it was almost giving her a panic attack. Which was nuts because it wasn’t like they were in love. It took longer than a week to fall in love, didn’t it? Besides, Regina was Regina Mills. She was one of the biggest movie stars in the world. She was going to date rock stars and supermodels, not a Sheriff’s Deputy in Storybrooke. She knew she should be grateful that she got to spend slow long with Regina at all.

“Emma,” Regina took hold of Emma’s hand and gave It a squeeze. “Emma, look at me.”

Emma met Regina’s eyes. Okay. This was it. The goodbye talk. As long as she didn’t cry or make and idiot of herself it would be all good. It was time for Regina to thank her for the fun vacation and walk out of her life forever.

“I don’t know if you realise how hard it’ll be for me to leave. I had no idea something like this would happen.”

Emma just nodded. She didn’t trust herself to speak. She didn’t trust that she wouldn’t be weak or whiney or say something that would ruin their whole time together. Better to let it go.

Regina squeezed her hand again. “Emma I have had an amazing time with you and if there was any way I could stay I would.” She paused and pursed her lips and had the look of a woman about to jump off the highest diving board at the pool. “Okay, so, I know we’ve known each other only a couple of weeks but I like you. I really like you and I like being with you.”

“I like being with you too,” Emma said quietly, barely a whisper.

“So, if you’d like, I would like us to keep in touch. I’d like us to…try and find a way to make something work.”

“Something?”

“A relationship.”

“How?” Emma wanted the stars to align and the world to rearrange itself to make something like that possible . But there were more problems with that idea than she could imagine. It was never going to work.

“Honestly I have no idea.” Regina admitted. “Can we try anyway?”

Emma’s emotions were whirling around, out of control and dizzying. Was this happening? It was absurd. It wouldn’t work. It couldn’t work. Their worlds were too far apart. The best thing to do was stick with her conviction. Let Regina go and move on with her life.

“Emma,” Regina implored, “please say we can try.”

“We can try.”

Regina leaned in and kissed Emma on the lips. They had been doing a lot of kissing over the last week but this felt different. It wasn’t the kiss of two people messing around. It was the kiss of two women who had decided to take a chance on something that made no sense and would be hard to keep alive.

Holding each other close they kept kissing, neither of them wanting to break the moment in case the wonderful feelings washing over them broke too.

Eventually it was Regina that stopped the kissing, saying in a low voice “I want you.”

“You have me,” Emma couldn’t help the grin the broke out on her face.

“Yes dear, but I _want_ you,” Regina cupped Emma’s breast, her thumb gently rubbing over her nipple.

“You have me,” Emma said again.

They resumed kissing, slow and deep, savouring every moment. They touched, hands roaming all over. Regina focused more and more on Emma’s breasts, hips, ass and thighs. She urged Emma to roll onto her back. “You’re so beautiful,” Regina said.

Unhurried, Regina worshipped Emma with her hands and mouth. Kissing her neck, she whispered softly how wonderful it was being with her. Regina kissed down, soft and sweet, down Emma’s chest and between her breasts. She paused a moment as if struggling to decide which of Emma’s boobs would get her full attention first.

Regina mouth finally closed over her left nipple, sucking lightly as she circled it with her tongue. She used her fingers to rub over and gently pinch the other pale pink hard nipple. After a minute she switched, sucking a little harder on the newly captured peak. Emma moaned her approval.

Emma had a moment of clarity. A perfect moment where she thought that she could be very easily happy if Regina was the only woman she ever had sex with for the rest of her life.

Before Emma could linger on that notion the fingers of Regina’s right hand, venturing between Emma’s thighs, brought Emma’s attention fully back to the here and now.

Regina kissed her way down Emma’s body while adoringly using her fingers to stroke up and down Emma’s sex. As Regina’s mouth reached Emma’s cunt she turned her palm face up and eased two fingers inside. Regina matched the rhythm of her fucking fingers to the lapping of her tongue on Emma’s clit.

When Emma came she had a plea to the universe in her mind. _Please don’t let this be the last time I get to be with this woman._

 

 

The morning light brought stark reality.

When Regina left in the morning it felt so final. Their goodbye was short. Regina’s vacation was over. She was going to return to her life and Emma was going to stay here in Storybrooke. The only outcome that made any sense was that Regina was going to go and live her amazing exciting life and forget all about the woman she’d shared a holiday fling with. The promises and dreams they’d shared seemed empty.

Emma spent the day miserable. The day dragged, and nothing happened that was enough to distract her. She got her phone out a few times to text Regina but she had no idea what to say. She didn’t want to come off as needy or clingy, but she wanted Regina to know she missed her already.

After her shift Emma went home. Outside her door there was a package wrapped in brown paper, and envelope bearing her name on top of it. She looked around but there was no sign of whoever had left it.

Emma took the package inside and set it on the dining table. She opened the envelope first and unfolded the note.

_Emma,_

_I have had an amazing time with you. Thank you for making this vacation truly unforgettable. I meant everything I said last night. I don’t want this to be the end of our story. I want this to be the beginning. I’ll call you later tonight. I know this won’t be easy and there will be some huge challenges but I don’t want to regret not trying. I have hope that we can figure this out. I hope that you do too._

The note was signed with an elaborate R.

Emma read it over again and then opened the package. She smiled. It was full of DVDs. Movies Regina had starred in. She wiped her eyes and cleared her throat.

Hope. Emma had hope. Regina that given it to her. Hope that what had happened between them might turn into something amazing. Emma resolved to hold onto that hope, no matter the struggles that came their way.


End file.
